Happy Feet 4
by MegalexMaster
Summary: 100 years after Mumble died, another penguin by the same name accidentally finds a way to see Erik from the past. But as the days progress, things start to break down, and a secret that the original Mumble kept starts to creep up on the duo. Can the two find a way to bring things back?
1. An accidental meeting

**Hello guys and welcome to another story, first things first, in the last story I said that there would be a story at Christmas, well, I meant I may have a story _complete_, by Christmas, so that's that. Second, I wont be uploading chapters as fast as I used to, it will be once a week unless I'm busy. Final thing, I didn't want to put this in my first story, because it's not really Mumble's story, but it technically is a Happy Feet 4. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**P.S: I will use things like (2016), that's just there to let you know what year it is. **

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

(2016)

It had been a couple of months since Mumble had died, Erik was now graduated and mating season was just around the corner. Erik didn't know what to do with his life, he couldn't just have a normal life now that his father died, Gloria tried to comfort him but he just couldn't get his hopes back up in an instant. One thing, however, had stayed in his mind, it was the last words that Mumble said to him, "I'll see you soon, because if you want a moment with me, then just sing your heart song". And Erik decided to do just that. He went out of Emperor Land, and to the nearest body of water. Looking down, he could see his reflection. Sadly, but with some hope in his voice, he started to sing.

"_After all you have done_

_You really deserve better._

_Nothing makes sense in this world_

_It's all a big pile of crazy_

_And the kings are all fools_

_Where is _

_the honor_

_When a_

_Solemn promise_

_Is just a pretty lie?_

_And the mighty mock_

_The courage_

_Of the humble?_

_Although he's just_

_An ordinary penguin_

_My daddy taught me_

_You don't need _

_To be colossal_

_To be a great _

_Heart_

_You don't need_

_To fly_

_To be awesome_

_My hero_

_My father"_

When he stopped singing, he was in tears, he just couldn't bear it. But all that would change, because after a moment, he heard a voice, something was strange in its voice, it sounded younger, and softer than Mumble's voice. When he looked down into the water, he saw what he expected: a penguin with his baby feathers on, deep blue eyes, and a grey bow tie shape on his chest. The only unexpected thing about him, was the fact that it was a chick, and it was saying many things that Erik couldn't believe.

(2106)

Mumble was now two years old, he had recently heard of his predecessor's story, and he wanted to do something, a bit sneaky. He got to the nearest source of water and, because he remembered Erik's heart song, decided to sing it. After he did he saw someone who looked older, but still had blue eyes, a bow tie shape of grey feathers, and had started to have his adult feathers. Thinking it was Mumble, Mumble started to introduce himself.

"Hello there Mumble, my name's Mumble Happy Feet, I know, I know, you're probably asking why I have the same name as you, well, guess what, I'm your great, great, great, great, grandson, that does sound to long, so I'm just going to say I'm you quadruple great grandson. I think you're also wondering why I'm not Erik, well I heard your story and I decided to see if what you said about 'seeing Erik again if he sang his heartsong' thing was true, well it apparently is-"

(2016)

Erik was confused about what this chick had said, things about being his quadruple great grandson, and that he heard about Mumble's story. but he decided to correct him.

"Um, Mumble, I'm not Mumble."

"Wait, your not?"

"No, I'm his son, Erik."

(2106)

Mumble had now realised that he wasn't seeing Mumble, but his son, Erik. _But, this couldn't be right_ Mumble thought to himself. It was then that Erik spoke again.

"So, you used my heartsong to try to see my dad, did you?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Because I was doing the exact same thing."

"Well, what's it like at your time then?"

"Oh, well, its peaceful, yours?"

"Well, my friends and I had recently heard of your dad's story, from being born, to, well, his death, by the way, the humans saw what happened and they made peace."

"Wow, so pa did find a way in the end, well, anything new there?"

"Yeah, there is a memorial to him. It's made of stone and ice, apart from that, not much else."

"Well, I never knew that would happen. How are you anyway?"

"I'm alright, not much else is going on." Mumble then got an idea."Hey, there were some things out teacher didn't tell us about what happened between Mumble as a chick and him graduating, can you tell me?"

"I'm not sure about that, I'll tell you what, wait a year and then come back here, okay?"

"Okay." Mumble said in a bit of a sad tone. He waited a whole year, just as Erik promised, and when the year came, Mumble started walking to where he and Erik last met, but be fore he did, his parents stopped him.

"Hey, what gives?" Mumble said, confused

"We just wanted to give you this." They handed him a camera.

"It looks like the one Mumble had."

"That's because it _is _the one Mumble had."

"Wait, what!?" Mumble said, shocked to hear that he was holding something that his predecessor had.

"That belonged to Mumb-"

"I know who it belonged to, and I thank you."

"Um, your welcome." and with that, Mumble headed to the water, when he did, he sang Erik's heart song, but this time, Erik didn't appear on the water, he appeared on the screen of the camera.

"Please work, oh, it works, hello Mumble, I decided to give this camera down the family line until you had it, so now you can see me."

"But how do you see me?"

"That's why I wanted you to wait a year, to give me time to be able to see and hear you, and that now your older, I can tell you what Mumble did between school and graduation."

"Okay."

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, if you can the R&R, and as always, read you soon.**


	2. Stories of the past

**Okay, Hello and welcome back to another chapter. First things first, this chapter is about some parts of Mumble's story that was never added, it leaves something good at the end. Other than that all I have to say is that I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Story telling **

* * *

><p>"Okay then, here we go" Erik said with glee<p>

_Flashback..._

It was a fair day with the gleaming sun shining on the spectacularly glistering snow- _Abrupt flashfoward_

(2106)

"Erik." Mumble said, slightly angry.

"What?" Erik questioned.

"Why are you making it so descriptive?"

"Because this story is not that long, but if you insist, I'll stop, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Ok, where was I, oh yes...

_Flashback... Again..._

It was a clear day with the sun shining on the snow as always. Mumble was having a sort of hard life, he knew that he would be alone without a heartsong, but he wondered why he felt so 'alive' near his friend Gloria, he shrugged it off thinking it was just instinct. He and Gloria finished school for the day, and so they were talking.

"So, how was class?" Mumble questioned

"You were there, weren't you?" Gloria pointed out

"Oh, yeah. Well how did it feel to you?"

"Well, as always, great. You?"

"You know what rank I am in the class." Mumble joked with a bit of sadness in his voice

"Mumble, just because you can't sing, doesn't mean you'll be alone-"

"Yeah it does, remember the rules, if someone sings, and you like it, then they are mates, but if I can't sing, then they wont have a song to like. So I am going to be alone." Mumble did have a point.

"Well, there is one thing about you that could attract someone."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"Um, oh yeah, your dancing."

"But, you and I know the rules, and it just isn't penguin, is it?"

"Who the hell said that it wasn't penguin." Gloria was almost outraged by what Mumble said.

"Gloria, you don't have to be mad, it was my dad, he said that when I first came out, remember?"

"Yes I remember, but you can dance, and you're still a penguin, right?"

"Well, I guess-"

"I guess? I guess? You are a penguin, that already proves your father wrong."

"Yeah, but still, who would be attracted to this?" And he danced a bit.

"Well, for a start, me." Mumble was flabbergasted by what she said, with his mouth agape, he said

"You? But you're the best singer for our generation, were as I'm just a-"

"You've already convinced yourself that you are a songless freak, but you haven't convinced me, you're not songless, your dancing, if it was a bit faster, could make a beautiful tune, and your not a freak, just, different."

"Yeah, you're feathers are already halfway gone, but not even one of my feathers have come away, do you think I should try to get them off by force?"

"Well, if you want to." Mumble was already trying to get one of them off with is beak, eventually he got it off, but with a little side-effect.

"Mumble, you're bleeding." Gloria was starting to worry.

"It's okay, maybe I shouldn't do it by force, oh well, looks like my feathers will just stay like this forever."

"Good."

"What do you mean 'good'?"

"Well, it does make you stand out."

"Yeah, no wonder why I'm so easily abused."

"What are you talking about, you rarely get abused."

"Well, because you're with me, they won't bother, but when I'm without you, they will come for me."

"Oh my, well, looks like you'll be seeing more of me."

"No I wont. If you're my friend too much, then they'll start picking on you, and I don't want it to happen to you, so, I'm gonna have to say no."

"Okay, we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, just not when the others are watching."

"But, I don't want you to-"

"I said, Okay?" Mumble was starting to loose his patience, Gloria noticed and gave up.

"Okay, you win, but we'll still be friends. Oh almost forgot, there is a bit of a party, and I was wondering if you would like to join, but if you don't want to, then that's okay."

"I'm alright, wait, a party, for what?"

"We have a party when we're halfway through school, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, well, I'll see you after the party."

"Where exactly?"

"You know the entrance of emperor land?"

"Yeah."

"And you know the highest cliff of the two that almost closes emperor land from the sea ice?"

"Yes."

"Meet me at the top."

"Um, that's a bit high, but okay, see you there later, bye."

"Bye." And so, Gloria walked slowly to the party, but Mumble decided to follow, far enough so that she wont notice him, but not too far where he wouldn't see where she was going, besides, he hadn't been to a party before, for obvious reasons, but one wouldn't hurt, right?

The party wasn't really a party, just a celebration, other than singing, there would be some who would just have a conversation, some would stand, and rarely, some would sit down. When Mumble first saw the party, he just wanted to go in as fast as he could, but he went slowly, again, for obvious reasons.

Gloria found herself with other friends, most were girls too, their names were Ashley, Scarlet, and Isabella.

"So, how are thing going on" Isabella said joyfully

"Things are okay." Ashley said, who was also excited

"Yeah, same here." Scarlet said

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy." Gloria said, as soon as she said that, not only did her friends respond, but everyone else did.

"Hey look, its Gloria." One penguin said, at that, Isabella said

"Is the fuzzball anywhere near?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Okay then, we need to talk."

"Okay the, just you and me, or the party?"

"You and the party, duh, we need to talk about your 'friend' of yours."

"Who, Mumble?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile, Mumble hid behind a thick pillar that was close to the entrance of the cave, he could hear every word.

"Okay, what about him?"

"Well, why are you near him?"

"Well, he's a nice penguin, once you get to know him."

"Yes, but still, he can't really sing, can he?" Isabella tried it the calm approach

"Well, yeah, he can't sing, but that doesn't mean he's not a nice person."

"Okay then, think about it this way, he has no purpose here-

"HE does have a purpose here."

"Oh yeah, what then?"

"Well, he may not be able to sing, but he has some thing that you don't, what none of us have."

"Yeah, what?"

"He can dance in a musical way."

"Face it" This time it was Scarlet. "He's just a songless freak who will grow up, have no one to live up to, and die _Alone_" Ok, so Isabella made Gloria a bit tense, but this, sent her fuming. She shouted with all her stength.

"Okay, listen up, HE IS NOT A SONGLESS FREAK, OKAY, HE MAY NOT HAVE A SONG, AND MAYBE HIS DANCING IS A BIT OFF FOR MOST OF YOU, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO PICK ON HIM, HE MAY NOT HAVE SOMEONE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO REMIND HIM AND PICK ON HIM ABOUT IT, IF NEED BE, YOU LOT ARE ALL THE HEARTLESS ONES." She had enough, but the others were now so annoyed, that they didn't want to hear the last part, so thay shouted back.

"OKAY, WE ARE NOT HEARTLESS, FACE IT, WE'RE ALL SHOCKED THAT HE HASENT KILLED HIMSELF AT GUILT YET. BUT MAYBE WE SHOULD ABANDON YOU NOW" They had hit it, Gloria didn't want Mumble to get hurt, but he said that he would be hurt himself if anything happened to her, and if the others abandoned her like they were doing with Mumble, then that would make him very hurt, and so she gave up.

"Okay, you win, I don't love him, I don't even like him, he is just a songless freak who is lucky to have come this far. BETTER!?" As she was saying that, the others had their beaks agape, not because of what Gloria said, but because-

"G-G-Gloria?" As soon as those words came out, Gloria was now regretting for what she had said, she didn't even have to turn around to know it was-

"I'm sorry, Mumble-

"No, you were right, you were all right. I'll see you in a few years"

"Where are you going? What do you even mean by that?"

"I'm going where we were going to go after your 'party' and I'm seeing you in a few years time because I have no intention to coming back."

"Mumble, are you saying that, you're just going to stay there until you die of hunger?"

"No, I'm going to make that more quicker. See you soon, maybe." Gloria was worried out of confusion as to what he was saying, but there was one thing that was clear, Mumble wanted to be as far away as he could, he also wanted that to happen as quick as possible, but the cliff at the entrance wasn't far away, unless, no, could it be, the thought hurt her, but by the time she had thought of it, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Gloria, we're really-" It was Ashley

"NO, look what you have done, you have made me say the worst thing I could ever say, and technically right in his face, a simple sorry won't do the trick."

"Okay, how about we start welcoming him to us, sure he may be a-"

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, sorry, as I was saying, He may not be able to sing, but that doesn't mean he's not a nice person. You were right all along, maybe the rules are wrong, wait, there is nothing that says that dancing is wrong, we were just so creeped out and our parents said that he was weird, but they were wrong all along, come on guys, lets go and welcome someone."

"Yeah, before he kills himself." Unexpectedly, it was Gloria herself who had said that.

"Wait, you just said tha-"

"Yes, he knows that I don't love, or even like him, and with that in his mind, he thinks that no one would ever like him. So he's going to kill himself to get him out of his misery, and like he said 'I'll see you in a few years' that meant that he would see me when I die."

"So what are we waiting for, lets get to him."

"I am, you are going to his parents."

"Why?"

"One, you can tell them what happened, two, if me and Mumble come back, then you will be the surprise."

"Okay fine, lets go everyone." And so, Gloria and the rest split up. Gloria knew where he was going, he was going to the right cliff that made the entrance of emperor land. At the bottom of the cliff, there were large, steep hills, they weren't spikes, but they would be enough. She had to get to him as fast as possible, and when she got to the top, she saw him _few, that was close_ she thought, she was about to run forward to him when she heard him speak

"Maybe one more dance for the team." he started dancing, but this wasn't ordinary, instead of just a few beats and maybe a fast part, he was really going at it, it was so fast it almost made words, but it was just for a tune, he soon stopped, and started his slow beat again, but this time, it was more sad and void of life, it was a sad song. She really didn't know this one, until Mumble spoke, he then started to sing, not as loud as anyone else could, but more of a whisper, it was one of the times where you can't sing if you sing it too loud, but you could if you were whispering it.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Gloria started to sing, but was so quiet that Mumble couldn't hear.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on me_

_Say something..."_

Mumble had just sang his song, it was quiet yes, but it was a first, the tapping mimicked his song so much, that it vibrated through the cliff and it could be heard by the others, who were now in Mumble's parent's cave, the parents were shocked to hear the news, but the others had told them that Gloria was already there. When they heard the tapping, they all knew who it was, but they remembered the song, so they were saddened to hear it.

Meanwhile, back on top of the cliff, Mumble was crying, and Gloria could see it. But it was what Mumble had said afterwards, she knew it was the final part of the song, but it was how he expressed it that made her go after him.

"... I'm giving up on life." Mumble then started to throw himself off the cliff, but just before he was at tipping point, which I'm guessing to be 45 degrees, he felt a flipper grab him and pulled him back from the cliff as far as possible, he didn't see who it was at first.

"Hey what gives, I was just about to-"

"You will not kill yourself for something that I didn't mean to say." He instantly recognized who it was

"Gloria, you have already caused enough pain."

"Yes I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to throw yourself off of a cliff just because I said a lie to help you."

"You lied, and that's supposed to help me?"

"If I agreed to what they were saying, then they wouldn't of picked on me, and I didn't want you to get hurt, they were going to abandon me, I knew how much that would hurt you, and I didn't want that, so I turned myself in, really, you don't understand peer pressure, do you?" She had made a point, so mush infact, that Mumble couldn't find a way out.

"Yeah, but they were right, I am just a-"

"I will never hear that line again, even if it came from you, so don't say it ever again." They soon saw the sun set, it was the most beautiful thing they saw, especially from up the top of the cliff.

"Wow." Both exclaimed, Mumble was still troubled.

"Gloria ,what about the others? Where would I go now?"

"I know the answer to both of those questions."

"What is it?"

"Lets go back to your parents."

"Um, okay." When they got there, Mumble was surprised to see not only his parents, but the others too. At first he was cautious, but they soon apologized for what they had said and done in the past, and they agreed to be his friends if he wanted to, in which he made a few friends, and everything was somewhat, back to normal, but you know what happened to his future next.

_Flashforward..._

And that's what happened" Erik was exhausted, Mumble however, was almost in tears.

"Mumble, don't cry-"

"It's just that, all this, all of this peacefulness, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Gloria, and the others who finally apologized"

"I know how you're feeling, I was the same when dad told me that."

"I know. Oh, I almost forgot, I'll soon be on the aurora walk."

"What's that?"

"If your in Mumble's family, then at the age of three and a half then you can see the aurora iceberg early, before graduation."

"I thought that's not allowed."

"It is, you were the one who came up with that rule when you asked the elders."

"And how would you know that?"

"My parents told me that while they were talking about the aurora walk. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm going to show you to my parents."

"And I have someone to show you."

"And who would that be?"

"Your double great grandfather."

"What's his name."

"I was going to ask you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Bo already agreed and he's with me now."

"Okay." Erik showed the little chick, it had blue eyes, lovely fur, a bow-tie, and it could dance, well it was in the family, and its singing, beautiful.

"Um, your name will be, Alex."

"Did you hear that Alex?"

"Yeah, it's a great name thanks Mumble, or should I call you my double great grandson?" Mumble knew that Erik had told Alex about Mumble being his double great grandson.

"I think Mumble sounds better, double great grandson is a bit long."

"You're right, Pa, can I go and see Ma?"

"Of course. Oh hey Ma." Just as Alex was waddling to Bo, Gloria came.

"So, this is Mumble, right?"

"Yes, he's your quadruple great grandson."

"Oh my, so how is everything there Mumble?"

"It's alright, I was about to show your son my parents."

"Oh, okay." Mumble soon went to his parents.

"Ma, Pa, meet Erik and Gloria." Mumble showed his parents the two on the camera.

"Oh, so this is my double great grandfather and our triple great grandmother then, well hello." The five penguins had a nice talk, afterwards, Gloria said goodbye, and Mumble started to go on the aurora walk.

"So, what do you do in the aurora walk?"

"You just go to the Aurora iceberg, but because of the fact that we're in the new emperor land, we have to go further, but there is one place where I've always wanted to go."

"And where's that if I may ask?"

"Mumble's home-place, your home-place. You go by the old emperor land along the walk, it's too bad that its now almost covered in snow, the big hole of doom has been filled up over a hundred years. By the way, can you tell me _one_ more story?"

"Okay, but it may be a long one."

"Its a long walk."

"Point taken, okay here we go."

_Flashback_

Mumble was just 'banished' from emperor land, him, the amigos, Lovelace, yes, they took the 'sacred talisman' off, were walking to the forbidden shore. Mumble had this situation before, now he knew that Gloria didn't love him, what was he to do at emperor land. But there was one purpose he had, he had to go to where the aliens were, to try to stop them from taking the fish. His train of thought was soon diminished when Ramon spoke.

"Mumble-"

"Did you just call me by my actual name?"

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's alright if you do."

"Oh, okay, it's just that, we wanted to tell ju something."

"Yeah..."

"We know." All of them said aloud, but it wasn't a shout.

"Know about what?" Mumble tried to lie.

"You know, your plan of yours, we knew it the entire time-"

"Believe me, its better than what Ramon could do." Rinaldo said, Ramon took this and was offended.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You could never fool some one with your plans, but Mumble just fooled an entire colony." He did have a point. They were walking more and more, until they heard something in the wind, after a few seconds, Mumble knew who it was, but he had one more thing, he wanted to know if she really didn't love him.

"Lovelace, could you wait here, I have a plan."

"What type of plan?" Mumble soon told them, after he did, he and the amigos pretended to walk further, until they were behind a large hill, where they stopped. Gloria saw them go and ran toward him, but was stopped by Lovelace.

"Hey there, you must be Mumble's friend, if I could even call it that." Lovelace spoke in a calm way

"So he told you about what happened back there?"

"Indeed he did, say, did you really mean that?"

"Oh, of course not, I was just teasing, you know."

"So you're saying Mumble misunderstood you?"

"Maybe, but, where is he going to go?"

"I don't know, maybe as far from emperor land as possible. One more thing, what do you see in him?"

"Well, kindness, bravery, you know."

"Oh, what I actually meant, was how do you see him in a relationship view?"

"Well, I would love to be with him." She then took into account the rules. "But it couldn't be possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, me and him can't be together."

"I don't understand."

"He can't sing, okay, the rules say that if he could sing and I like it then me and him would be mates, but he can't sing, and so I don't have a song to like... but, I'm starting to think the rules are irrelevant." She had said the last part very sadly, Lovelace had his beak agape

"Well, I don't want to alarm you, but Mumble's friends have been hearing our conversation." Gloria then saw the amigos arrive, they seemed very offended.

"Well then, you like Mumble, but you don't think that you two would ever be together?"

"Well-" Gloria was soon interrupted by Lovelace

"Oh, I forgot to mention..." He then turned to what was behind him, whilst pointing his flipper toward the hill, slowly, Mumble emerged out and Gloria had regretted the words she spoke as she saw the tears come from his eyes, those eyes, they were more blue as ever, but they soon closed.

"Mumble-"

"Don't, I know the truth, and I'm leaving, come on guys." Mumble slowly walked away, along with the amigos, and then Lovelace, leaving Gloria there, all alone.

_Flashforward..._

"Okay the story has ended."

"Good, because we're finally here, the birth-place of Mumble, and also where his grave lies."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think that's enough, if you want a long chapter, then here you are, if you want longer chapters, then you can say in the reviews, anonymous reviews allowed. Be sure to R&amp;R, I hope you have enjoyed. And as always, read you soon.<strong>


	3. Mumble's Grave

**Well here we are guys, another chapter. First, as of 21/09/14, I've seen inactivity of the H.F.F.F (Happy Feet FanFiction) page, I'm like the only one doing anything. Second, you can tell me if you like or dislike the story and you can tell me why. **

**Final thing, you may have noticed that I changed one of the chapters, that was to get the stories out of the way. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Mumble's grave**

(2106)

"Good, because we're finally here, the birth-place of Mumble, and also where his grave lies." Mumble said in a serious voice. There in front of Mumble was a large monument, almost like an obelisk.

"Wait, what do we do now?" Erik asked

"We? Remember, I'm the only one in this year out of the two of us." Mumble pointed out

"Oh yeah, well, what now?"

"Well, I haven't been here before, so your guess is as good as mine."

"Is there anything on the sides?"

"Let's see." Mumble looked around the monument to see if there was anything other than ice or stone, there they found what looked like the camera that Mumble was holding.

"Found something, here, Erik." Mumble said as he showed Erik.

"Well, see what it does." Erik said, Mumble noticed a bit of nervousness in his voice

"Are you nervous, Erik?"

"No, a bit, yeah."

"Why, you're no where near here in both location and time."

"I know." Mumble then slowly put his flipper on the camera, as soon as he did touch it, a female announcer voice came out.

"Please state you're species."

"Species?" Mumble asked

"Yes, well, to dumb it down, what are you."

"Well, I'm an Emperor Penguin of course." Mumble said, and again, the announcer spoke

"Please verify your name."

"Mumble, Mumble Happy Feet."

"Found two results for: Mumble Happy Feet."

"Two?" Mumble said, confused

"Well, I guess they made an account for my dad, which in my opinion is right-" Erik was interrupted by the announcer.

"Please verify you birth date."

"Remember, Mumble, you have to say it in the human date." Erik said

"I know, I know, September 25th, 2103."

"Wait, that would make you 3, not 2 and a half."

"Well, that date today is March 23rd."

"Oh, okay-" Erik was again interrupted by the announcer.

"Welcome to the museum of Emperor Land, Mumble Happy Feet."

"Museum?" Both exclaimed with confusion.

"My parents never said anything about a museum." Mumble said, still with confusion. As he was saying that, the monument revealed to have a door, which opened to him.

"Should I go in?"

"It's up to you."

"Well, lets see." Mumble went inside, it was very small, the only other thing in there was two buttons.

"This is disappointing."

"What do those buttons do?" Erik asked

"Well, one of them says 'ground level' and the other says 'floor 1'."

"Press floor 1." With nothing much to do, Mumble pressed it, immediately the door closed, and Mumble could feel the sensation of going down.

"Whoa, where are we going?"

"Well, if it is the museum of Emperor Land, and you did say this was the birth-place of Mumble, then I guess we're going down to the old Emperor Land." Erik said

"But, that was covered in snow over years." Mumble protested

"I guess that was a lie." As soon as Erik said that, the door opened again, revealing the old emperor land as it was.

"Wow, this place is so huge, which place should I go first?"

"Well lets do this in order of time, starting with Mumble's birth-" Erik was one again interrupted by the announcer.

"Which part do you want to go?"

"You know, that announcer is very interruptive." Mumble said

"I noticed." Erik said, with much sarcasm. They went to where Mumble was born, as they were just a few meters close, a hologram appeared, Mumble was some-what surprised. Erik, who had never seen a hologram, was very surprised.

"What is that?" Erik shouted

"Don't worry, it's just a hologram."

"_Just,_ a hologram, what does it do anyways?"

"Well, it acts like the real thing, but with one downside."

"And that is...?"

"You can go right through them, as if they were ghosts."

"Oh, of course." Mumble and Erik watched the scene unfold before them, it was the first few moments of Mumble's life. Starting from where baby Gloria came to the egg, and finished at where Memphis and Mumble were getting ready to see Norma Jean.

"Wow, it's just as the story says." Mumble exclaimed

"How did they know this happened?"

"Well, it says here-"

"Here?"

"There is a board here saying that these moments were from your mom's memory, and before you ask, no they did not remove it from her, you could say they copied it."

"Oh, okay." Erik was too busy watching the scene.

"Erik, are you there?"Mumble said, no response

"Earth to Erik, are you there?" Mumble said louder, Erik finally responded

"Sorry, just watching."

"I know how it feels like, Erik."

"Well, where next?" Mumble and Erik went around the entire museum, until they got to where the doomberg collapsed.

"Yeah, I really did hate what I said to Mumble."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we did have fights before, Bo was right."

"Hang on, our teacher never said about this part." Mumble realised there was more to this final moment.

"I know..." Erik then did one more flashback, in sync with the hologram.

_Flashback..._

The doomberg had just collapsed, and everyone was now coming out.

"Yeah, no worries." Mumble said calmly

"Pa, I'm sorry for what happened in the past." Erik said

"It's okay son, we all make mistakes in our lives."

"You never did."

"I did, But I can't tell you now, I'll tell you soon."

"Okay, but where do we go now."

"We'll find a new place, Where as this place, I'm going to miss it, but I can't tell you what will happen to it, because even I don't know, lets go."

_Flashforward..._

"Well that was short."

"I know, I was there."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"So, we've been around the museum, where now?"

"There are two things left, the café, and Mumble's grave."

"Lets do the second one first."

"Okay." They soon found the grave, it was bigger than the monument at the new emperor land, almost 10 meters in hight, 2 meters in thickness, and it had a message engraved on the front. It reads:

"Here lies Mumble Happy Feet, the bravest of all Emperor Penguins, for he not only helped Emperor land by going across seas that were once thought to not exist, he also united other species along with his son Erik, who also helped along the path, to save the penguins that were trapped inside.

RIP, Mumble Happy Feet, 2005-2015"

"Wow, lets take a moment to remember him." And so they did.

"Where now?"

"There is always, the café."

"What's that."

"It's where people have food. It also has a hologram board."

"Okay then." The café wasn't too far, only a minute for a penguin.

"Here we are, the café."

"Any food for a penguin."

"They are bound to have fish here." And so there was.

"Can we have a look at that hologram board."

"Of course, I need to tell you something anyways."

"So, what do you need to say?"

"I have a friend, who I like."

"Her name?"

"Glenda."

"And why are you asking me now?" 

"Because, well, she can dance, and her singing is wonderful. But she won't be my friend."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't have a heart song."

"But you just said she can sing very well." 

"Singing well, and having a heartsong are two different things."

"Oh, so she can sing anyone else's song well, but she doesn't have a heartsong?"

"Yes, but why she won't be my friend, I don't know."

"Well, maybe she gets picked on, and she doesn't want you to be picked on."

"That's what I thought, can you help?"

"Well, I don't know if I could help on that, but I'll see what-" Erik was once again interrupted by the announcer.

"Mumble Happy Feet, you have one new message."

"That announcer really does know when to break a conversation."

"I know, but what is this new message?"

"Open it, who is it from?" Mumble opened the message up on the hologram board, and then an adult penguin showed up, to Erik, it was familiar.

"Hello, my name is Sophia Andrea."

"I know her, she was the one who met Mumble at the zoo he went to."

"She's also my quadruple great grandmother."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, my mother is Caris Andrea and My father is Earl Happy Feet, can we turn down our conversation, I'm trying to listen."

"Agreed, let me just broadcast this to the new emperor land..." And so Erik did, Bo, Gloria, Sophia, and everyone else could see and hear it.

"This is a message to Mumble Happy Feet, I hope you are hear to read or see this message, if you are, then here I go. Mumble was a great friend, I knew when he mentioned Gloria that I could never be with him, but we were still friends, I was so sad to see him go away, and I knew how his son, Erik felt, but I'm going to give you something. It is a song that I would say to Mumble when he was feeling down, here I go.

_Short steps, deep breath, everything is alright  
>Chin up, I can't step into the spotlight<br>She said, "I'm sad," somehow without any words  
>I just stood there, searching for an answer<br>When this world is no more  
>The moon is all we'll see<br>I'll ask you to fly away with me  
>Until the stars all fall down<br>They empty from the sky  
>But I don't mind<br>If you're with me, then everything's alright  
><em>

_Why do my words always lose their meaning  
>What I feel, what I say, there's such a rift between them<br>He said, "I can't really seem to read you"  
>I just stood there, never know what I should do<br>When this world is no more  
>The moon is all we'll see<br>I'll ask you to fly away with me  
>Until the stars all fall down<br>They empty from the sky  
>But I don't mind<br>If you're with me, then everything's alright  
>If you're with me, then everything's alright<em>

By the time she finished, everyone was almost in tears.

I hope you like it, and I hope it helps. See you later" And the hologram closed.

**Well, I hope you like it, it wasn't much, but I'm looking forward to the next chapter. As always, read you soon.**

**Preview: Mumble gets suspicious on Erik, and Erik notices something on one of the cameras that he's never seen before. Due to come out on the 28th.**


	4. Disaster Strikes

**Okay, here we are with another chapter of Happy Feet 4, good news first, the reviews have started to come in! A big shout out to johnpatgillespie and SuperMarioFan65, thanks for the reviews, it means a lot, I recommend reading some of John's stories, they're very, oh what's the word? Oh, I got it, very inspiring. (P.S: S.M.F65, I couldn't see your ones because you reviewed as a guest). Now for the bad news, well, idk if it should be, it's just that I found out why the lack of updates has come in, and it turns out it's you guys not reviewing, we don't know if you guys like our fanfics, so be sure to leave a review- Oh, that reminds me, I've got a poll on my profile, so be sure to vote, it closes on the 5th. Enough said, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Disaster strikes<strong>

(2017)

Erik and all the others of new Emperor Land were in tears, the song really got to them. Sophia came to Erik to see Mumble.

"Hey there, Mumble."

"Hello, thanks for the song."

"It's okay, I think."

"It does get confusing, with the whole time thing, not to mention of the fact of knowing which Mumble you're talking about."

"I know-"

"Mumble, are you going to finish the aurora walk, your parents may start to worry." Erik interrupted

"It's okay Erik, I told them I would be here for a bit, so there's no rush. But I should be going." Mumble reassured. As Mumble was leaving, he went past the security room, Erik noticed this, of course.

"Mumble, that room, what is it?"

"I guess that's the security room, not much in there."

"Can you go in to see?"

"Okay, but only out of your request." Mumble opened the door, he was expecting just a few buttons and maybe a chair or two, but what intrigued him was the fact that there were screens, looking at what was outside. Erik knew this stuff already, so he told Mumble what he knew.

"Mumble, you know those screens?"

"Yes..."

"Well, they show you what is outside, you can move the cameras with that joystick there."

"Well done, captain obvious." Mumble said sarcastically, he already knew that part. He moved one of the cameras, labelled '17b', so that he could see the ocean, he then moved another camera, 15a, to see the sky.

"Mumble, you know there's not much in the sky."

"I know, I was just seeing the time of day. Looks like it's coming to nightfall." Erik was looking at what 17b was showing, he then looked at 15a and noticed something, something he didn't expect.

"Mumble, you know, how the moon is near the horizon?"

"Yes... What about it?"

"Look on camera 15a and tell me what you see." Mumble looked to find that the moon wasn't near the horizon, it was at about 45 degrees, and it was visibly moving. What happened next was not normal: the ground started to rumble. Looking back at 17b, Mumble noticed that the sea was retreating.

"Erik, have you ever seen the sea go down?"

"Not that I know of-" It was then he looked at the camera and saw what Mumble was seeing. "Mumble, does this security room have anything for defence?"

"No, why? Is this a bad thing?"

"You could say, it's a _very_ bad thing." Erik then noticed a piece of equipment near Mumble, he recognised it to be a seismometer, a tool used to see how bad earthquakes were, and it was recording a very big one.

"Magnitude 6.8 on the Richter scale."

"What are you talking about?"

"That tool right next to you, it measures earthquakes, and its reading a 6.8. Well now its a 7.2."

"Let me guess-"

"Very bad. By the way, how much do you think the roof of the museum can withstand?"

"I don't know, a lot."

"Hopefully, because you're in for one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"A tidal wave." Mumble looked onto camera 17b to see a massive wall of water heading for the Museum. Erik knew he couldn't help physically, even Atticus was scared, and Erik saw the look.

"Atticus, are you scared?"

"No, I'm just feeling sorry for Mumble right now."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"What's going on you two, I was just with Alex and I was wondering where you were." Bo said, it was then she saw Mumble ducking under the desk for shelter. "Mumble, what's going on-" She was interrupted by a loud banging, screeching sound, coming from Mumbles side. It was half an hour before the earthquake stopped and the tsunami had passed.

(2106)

The disaster was over, Mumble got himself after some time had passed. Erik was so relieved.

"Mumble, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Thank the Great 'Guin. I was really worried then."

"I know the feeling. I should really get out of here."

"Could you check to see if everything's alright first?"

"Fine." Mumble got out of the room, and into the Museum, other than some snow fall, nothing really happened, Mumble just put two on two and came to know that the roof was very tough. The elevator itself was alright, it was when he got out that he could see the difference, where there was once a peninsula that stretched a few kilometres, there was now just a bay. Mumble looked to the sky to see the moon was just over him.

"Erik, do you think this all has to do with the moon?"

"It's possible, but how its moving like this baffles me."

"You're not the only one-" A huge bang caused Mumble to fall over.

"What was that?" Erik said in panic

"I think it came from that." Mumble was pointing at a fireball, falling to the ground, it landed just a few hundred meters from him. Luckily the falling object wasn't big enough so that the explosion reached him. But it was big enough to send a dust cloud at him, Mumble choked for a bit as the dust started to settle down.

What came out surprised both of them, the falling object was in-fact a spaceship, now a wrecked one of course, and a person was coming out, somehow, he survived. Startled, Mumble walked backwards, the man noticed this.

"Hey, come back please, I mean no harm."

"No harm, you came in from a fireball of death."

"Mumble, the translator."

"Oh sorry, okay, I said 'No harm, You came in from a fireball of death from who knows where, and some how survived'."

"Oh, I see you already know of my ship that crashed, I was just passing by when I noticed the moon was in an odd position, I tried to go in for a closer look, but then something shot at me, and I came tumbling down. My names Andrew, and you are...?"

"Mumble, Mumble Happy feet." Mumble said with slight poshness

"Erik, Erik Happy Feet." Erik also said.

"I guess my grandfather was right when he was talking about you."

"Oh that Mumble, no, I'm his quadruple great-grandson."

"And I'm Mumble's son."

"Which one?"

"The other Mumble, this is already confusing."

"Agreed, say, why are you here?"

"I was going on the aurora walk and I decided to stay a bit at the Museum of Emperor Land, when all of a sudden a big earthquake and a huge tidal wave comes in and nearly destroys the place."

"Oh my, well, shouldn't you be going back to new Emperor Land, you need to know if your friends are still alive." It was then the Mumble started to worry.

"Oh my 'Guin, you're right. Lets get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there you have it, I wonder what's causing the moon to do that, oh well, you'll find out later in the story, and it has something to do with the Original Mumble, no spoilers, so you'll have to wait. Other than that, I hope you like the story, be sure to rate and review (R&amp;R), and I'll see you next sunday.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Mumble and Andrew arrive at new Emperor Land to find the unexpected.**


	5. A lingering situation

**Welcome back to another chapter of Happy Feet 4, good news, my first story has now over 1,000 views! I never thought it would reach that high. Second good news, I've started to work on a new storyline, right now it's just the plot, but it will come together shortly, in fact, I'm going to put the first chapter next Saturday. Other than that I have nothing to say, so lets get to it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A lingering situation<p>

Mumble and Andrew were walking back to new Emperor Land, the walk so far had been awkward and quiet, so Erik decided to start.

"So, what's your job Andrew?" Erik asked curiously

"Well, I'm a planetary geologist." Andrew stated

"What's that?" Mumble asked

"You get to go to other planets to study the rocks and fossils."

"Fossils, well you and Erik here can have a vary long conversation, he knows all about fossils."

"Oh please, I bet he doesn't know anything about my shi-"

"Your ship was called the S.S Fallenhide, it was made in the year 2098 using rare materials such as Graphene, and it was designed to be a defence ship, until it was put to use for transport, before being owned by Professor Andrew Dianev." Erik said with great confidence, Andrew couldn't believe it.

"How did you-"

"It says here on the internet."

"But, your internet is updated at your time, not this time."

"Well, because I've made it so that I can see and talk to Mumble here, your internet is shown on my side, and before you ask, I have no idea why."

"Well, it's nice to know you didn't know that of by heart."

"Can we talk about something else." Mumble asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Well, your name does seem familiar, Mumble." Andrew said, looking curiously at Mumble.

"Your probably thinking of the Mumble Happy Feet that is Erik's father, no, I'm not him, I'm his quadruple great grandson."

"One more thing, and this is to Erik, why is your name Erik?"

"Yeah, why is your name Erik?"

"Honestly, I really don't know, my dad gave me that name."

"But why?"

"I asked him that."

"And...?"

"He didn't tell me, I asked ma too, but she said that she asked him and he didn't tell her."

"Well, talk about a secret to the grave." Andrew said with a sly chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess now that metaphor is out."Erik replied, he had one more question in his mind.

"Andrew, why did you come to Earth?"

"As I said before, I was shot down."

"By...?"

"Something from the moon."

"Then why did you come near to Earth or the moon in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to see if anything had changed since a last saw it. Besides, I had to go, the Earth was having problems for half an hour and they told me to go."

"By problems, do you mean earthquakes, tsunamis, and the fact that the moon is now above the south pole?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, Mumble was in the museum when it all happened, so you could say it was a hunch." Erik said statistically.

"How far is Emperor Land?"

"You mean new Emperor Land, and it's just a few hundred metres away."

"Oh good, I thought we would have to walk for hours."

"The two places aren't really that far apart." Mumble and Andrew ran to new Emperor Land, but what they saw was far from expected. Mumble was the first to speak.

"Oh my, is this right?"

"How? New Emperor Land is just above sea level, so the tsunami should of washed it, but-" Andrew tried to say, but was interrupted by Erik.

"It's intact, like nothing happened."

"Shall we go check?"

"Sure." They soon heard everyone asking questions, it was when Mumble came in that everyone started to ask him. He couldn't hear the questions, so he made it quiet.

"Everyone, one at a time." some penguins stopped but there was still a crowd. Erik was next.

"EVERYONE!" That got their attention.

"One at a time, what happened?"

"Well, this huge wall of water came towards us, but it stopped."

"It, stopped?"

"Yeah, as if there was a wall in front of it."

"And the earthquake?"

"What earthquake?"

"There was an earthquake, a big one."

"Well, we didn't see of feel one." Erik, Mumble, and Andrew were confused. Somehow, the disasters had avoided new Emperor Land.

"Erik, what could of done that?"

"Hey, I know a lot of things, but I don't know about the defences of the future yet, ask Andrew." Mumble, along with everyone else, turned to Andrew, who was startled.

"Don't look at me, it could have been anythi-" He was interrupted when a ringtone filled the air, it was coming from his watch.

"Hello?"

"Hello Andrew." Andrew instantly recognised who it was.

"Oh, boss, I didn't know it was you."

"Well, how is your search going on."

"Um, not too good, you see, I was shot down an-"

"By what?"

"I don't know, be sure to have some alert, but as I was saying, I crash landed in Antarctica and-"

"Where in Antarctica?"

"Somewhere along the coast of the Weddell sea, now, as I was saying-"

"Did you see anyone, or anything there?"

"I was just about to say I have met two penguins, well, when I say two, one was holding another on a computer-like device and was wearing a translator-"

"Name?"

"Well, the one on the computer claims to be Erik and the other claims to be Mumb-"

"Mumble Happy Feet?"

"Yes."

"The Mumble Happy Feet?"

"No, he claims to be Mumble's quadruple great grandson."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure, we just arrived at new Emperor Land, here." Andrew turned his arm so that Erik and Mumble could see Andrew's boss.

"Ah, hello there, my name is Martin, I am Andrew's boss."

"Hello there Martin, Mumble Happy Feet."

"Nice to meet you sir, Erik Happy Feet."

"So you are relatives of Mumble."

"Yeah, he's my quadruple great grandson."

"And he's my father."

"Wait, what year is it in your time?"

"2017 would be the year I'm in, and I suppose your year is 2106."

"Yeah, how is this possible?"

"Oh, I just tweaked with the computer so that I could see and talk with Mumble."

"Well, that should explain it, well, I don't mean to waste your time, but Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go to the moon and see what's going on there, if it's serious, then let us know, okay?"

"Sure, but how? My spaceship crashed."

"There should be a launch facility near your location, I'll put it as a way point on your device, there, I'll see you when you come back, or maybe sooner depending on the situation, goodbye."

"Well, I guess I shou-"

"Son, are you here?"

"Yes Pa." Mumble knew who it was, and ran to him.

"I'm so glad to see you here, did you know?"

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, almost."

"What do you mean, almost?"

"Well-"

"A spaceship came along and took Glenda." Mumble couldn't believe it, something taking his friend that he cared about.

"You're kidding, right ma?"

"No, I'm afraid not, it just came along, and went."

"Any direction?"

"The moon could be a start." Mumble knew what he'd have to do.

"Andrew, can I come along with you to the moon?"

"Wait, a penguin, asking me to take them to the moon."

"Yes."

"Well, okay, but it may be uneasy on launch."

"I'll try my best to hold it."

"Well then, lets get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that escalated quickly, be sure to leave a like and comment on the video, and be sure to subscribe to- WAIT! This isn't youtube, whoops. Well, I hope you like the story so far, be sure to leave a review if you want to, and as always, read you soon.<strong>


	6. Out of this world

**Hello guys and girls, welcome back to another chapter of Happy Feet 4, this is where the action really begins to take place, so be sure to read the other chapters. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Out of this world**

* * *

><p>Mumble and Andrew walked for about a day or two, it was quite far away. But in the end, it was worth it, for the spaceship that was there waiting was three times as big as the Fallenhide (see chp. 5), it was very stream-lined and had a nuclear engine. It was called the S.S Syan, it was slightly taller than a 5 story building, but could go ten percent the speed of light. What really took the time was finding a suit that was penguin shaped and was Mumble's size. They couldn't find one, so they went into the suit making department, which was quite small, having only one machine that was the size of your average wardrobe.<p>

"What is that thing?" Mumble asked, Erik had seen something like this, but it was way bigger, he was about to say something when Andrew interrupted.

"It's a 3D printer, can build objects solid or hollow, with incredible strength."

"Tell me about it, so how do you make a suit that is penguin shaped and is Mumble's size?" Erik asked

"Well, I just press the penguin option-"

"Do they really have that?"

"Yes, surprising? Don't answer that. Then I just select the size that Mumble is. And there" as the finished his sentence a quiet hum could be heard, the process of making a suit and helmet only took a minute.

"That was quick, a bit too quick."

"Well, this is 2106, almost anything is possible."

"_Almost_ anything is possible? Is there something that you can't do?"

"Yes, we haven't really made a time machine yet."

"You can't, that breaks physics, I'm not going into details here."

"Okay, Okay. Shall we get going before it launches?"

"Definitely." And off they went, it was slow foe Mumble to climb a ladder (well, he doesn't have the fingers like we do, so I'm not complaining), but when he did he asked a very peculiar question.

"Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have, a bag? I need to put the computer away, if Erik doesn't mind."

"Of course not." Erik said calmly

"Thanks, so do you?"

"Yeah, here" Andrew threw a brown, hand bag shaped bag. Mumble caught the bag and instead of putting the computer in, he put a spherical object in it. Curious, Andrew asked.

"What is that?"

"Personal belonging, one of my most prized possessions. If you don't mind."

"Shall we get in?" Mumble knew it was a rhetorical question, so he went in, there wasn't much in it, just some seats, a steering wheel, a control paned with a screen on it, and maybe one or two buttons, however, the seats were the wrong way up.

"Why are those seats like that?"

"Remember Mumble, the spaceship now is pointing up, when we land on the moon the seats would be the right way up, okay?"

"Okay, how long now?" Mumble asked

"About-" Andrew tried to say, but something loud interrupted him.

"T-Minus ten seconds until launch." A female announcer said.

"Talk about good timing, This is going to be a smooth ride." Andrew said, he too looked excited

"Good luck you two, we'll be watching from here." Erik said, Mumble saw how Gloria, Bo, Atticus and Alex came near to see it happen.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, engine start, Four, Three, Two, One, Zero, Lift off." The rocket had a slow start, the weight was a but much, but after five seconds it really kicked in, the reactors were now at full power and the sudden speed caught on to Mumble, Andrew noticed this and reassured him.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About...?"

"About what it's like to be on the moon."

"It's quite cool, actually, a person like me can jump four meters, but you on the other hand are half the size, so you may be able to jump ten meters."

"And what about falling."

"As slow as a feather. We're out of Earth's gravity."

"Which means?"

"Well, take your seatbelt off and see." Curious, Mumble took off the seat belt, immediately he could feel the weightlessness, he started floating and, before long, started to do tricks, cartwheeling, hand stand (well, flipper stand to be precise), it was fun. Even Andrew was enjoying the loss of weight.

"This, is, FUN!" Mumble shouted aloud.

"I know, right, Erik you should try this." Andrew replied.

"Both of you know very well that I'm not in space right now."

"Good point, but still, this is fun."

"Yeah, but you'll need to do some exercise, the weight loss can make your bones weak."

"Thanks a lot for spoiling our fun, Erik." Mumble said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, hang on, who's driving?" Erik asked, starting to worry.

"Relax, Erik, this thing has auto pilot, the ship is flying itself."

"As if that's any help."

"Actually, we should be halfway there."

"Already, man the future sounds fun."

"It sure is. I'll find a landing spot on the moon, and looking to see anythin- Oh my GOD!" Andrew shouted the last part, it could be heard on the other side of the computer.

"What is it?" Mumble, Erik, Gloria, Bo and Atticus said at the same time.

"Why don't you look out the window with your computer so all of you could see." Mumble took the computer and did what Andrew suggested, what he and the others saw made them all gasp at once. On the side of the moon was a massive structure, it had five enormous, rail gun shaped towers that were starting to rise. In the middle was a UFO looking reactor that had started to turn bright light blue, almost electric blue. If the towers could make a sound, it would be a chugging sound, almost that of a steam train that's starting to move, but more mechanical. Carefully, the spaceship landed only about a hundred meters from what looked to be the only entrance. Andrew noticed that the turrets were offline, and so he sighed in relief.

"What now?"

"We go and put our helmet on, we go outside, and we go in."

"Just like that, no lasers, no booby traps, no nothing?"

"I don't know what's inside, we'll both find out when we get in." Slowly they put on their helmets, went through the airlock, and walked outside. Mumble was actually the first to get to the door (for gravity reasons), Andrew came last, but only by an inch.

"Well, looks like you can beat a human on the moon." It was then he saw Mumble look up, Andrew copied and saw the Earth, because the moon was above the south pole, they could see all of Antarctica from there. Mumble decided to play a joke.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there" Andrew replied

"Big."

"Big what?"

"Big machine that might do harm on us all." Mumble really had only just made it up, so it wasn't really a joke, come to think about it, it was an anti-joke.

"That's not funny."

"I just realised that."

"Well, lets go in." And so they did, they had to go through the airlock first, but when they did, they found a long corridor. Andrew took caution.

"Hang on Mumble, this looks too easy- Mumble WAIT!" Mumble knew of the gravity problem, so he just bounced off the walls, which worked well. Andrew did the same, but had to push harder when he hit a wall. When he got to the end, Mumble and Andrew looked to see if anyone was there. They soon saw a man, so they hid just around the corner, listening to the conversation.

"So then, what should I do to you, I could kill you straight off the bat, or I could make you help me."

"Why would I help you destroy our home, and what do you need me for?" Mumble knew who it was.

"Glenda!" Mumble said quietly, Andrew interrupted.

"Shhh, be quiet." And they went back to listening.

"I was just about to say, I know your, singing, has a very harmonic tune, if you play it right, the satellites that are around the sun right as we speak will be fine tuned to the exact resonance, making this more efficient and faster."

"What will be faster."

"This whole machine."

"And if I don't help."

"Well, I think you and I both know who you like... _Mumble_, is it?"

"Oh no, not him, I'll do anything for you, just don't hurt him."

"I won't, if you sing for me. Besides, Mumble is the reason for this."

"How, he's only three and a half. And besides, he's no where near here, so how would you harm him?"

"You have no idea how much he loves you, Glenda." He then pressed a button which made the wall behind Mumble and Andrew push them out of the corridor and into view. Then he pressed another button which made two cages fall onto Mumble and Andrew. Both could hear the squeal that Glenda made when she saw them.

"Oh, Mumble, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was hard finding a spaceship to the moon, but my friend Andrew over there helped."

"Oh, okay, so what are you planning to do?"

"Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far."

"Then make a plan up."

"Okay, we wait."

"What? We're just going to wait?"

"Yep, starting with this, what is your name?" He turned to the person who imprisoned them. Unexpectedly, he gave out a loud chuckle.

"My name? My name is Jack, and I've been waiting for a long time to get you. And I see you brought a friend, two counting Erik there."

"How did you-"

"I'll explain later. But for now, let me explain my plan that will destroy your land." He then gave out a dramatic, evil laugh that filled the entire room, even when he stopped, the echo was even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we have it, it's getting really intense, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to. So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next Sunday (or Monday if your on the other side of the world.<strong>

**P.S: I f you really want to know what the machine looks like, it's actually inspired by the 'annihilaser' from Planetary Annihilation. Link is below:**

** watch?v=enzglv8sLn8**

**Skip to 1:18 to see the Machine, note: it won't destroy Earth like it shows in the trailer.**

**Next Chapter: Jack explains his plan to his audience, and it has something to do with Mumble. Find out on the 19th.**


	7. Overkill

**Well, here we are, another chapter of a Happy Feet 4. you may have noticed the change of the picture, that's so you know what the 'machine' looks like. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Overkill<strong>

Mumble and Andrew were still in the cages, Glenda could try to break them free, but if Jack noticed, he said he would kill her. Other than the sound of a hum, it was just an awkward silence. Erik was the first to break it.

"So, Jack, since there's no way we're getting out of this one, why don't you tell us of your plan?" Erik asked

"You know what? That sounds like a good idea, I've made a presentation just for this." Jack agreed

"Here we go again." Glenda said whilst rolling her eyes, Jack ignored the comment and showed a hologram that was tinted green, it was showing Antarctica on Earth and where they were on the moon.

"While you may have not noticed recently, there is a massive volcano underground-"

"If there was, wouldn't Antarctica have melted by now?" Mumble asked

"Yes, if the volcano was active, but it's not, _yet_. This machine that me and my father have built will fire a laser at the south pole caldera, which is a volcano that's underground before you ask, and the heat will melt the ice, then the laser will sort of thin the crust that blocks the volcano, and it will erupt, causing Antarctica to be melted, and then there's the ash cloud, which would block out the sun for years, any of you lot that survive both of those will face starvation. It's a win win, my family finally get revenge, and you lot will face a quick fate."

"How on Earth, well, how on the moon is that a win win?" Erik protested

"Yeah, we didn't do anything to your family." Mumble agreed.

"Well, _you lot_ didn't, but Mumble did."

"I can't remember anything that involves your family."

"Not you Mumble, Erik's father, _that_ Mumble."

"What did he do?"

"Well, I can't tell you, I don't have his permission, you need to be told by Mumble himself, _OH WAIT!"_

"Yeah, yeah, we get the sarcasm, now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do this." Jack then pulled a lever, which in turn activated the machine.

"Machine activated, energy charge in approximately 10 minutes." The announcer said. It was the same announcer as of the one back at the museum.

"You have that announcer voice too?"

"Yeah, it's a popular one to choose, as soon as the machine is filled with energy, it will fire at the Earth, and my plan will be complete-"

"Hang on, how much energy?" Erik interrupted

"Let me check, here we go, it has a capacity of 10 yottawatts*****, how's that for revenge?"

"Okay, let me do some calculations, be right back." After that it was five minutes before he came back

"How lon-"

"Estimated time of 4 minutes until energy capacity is reached, energy is at 60% capacity." The announcer said

"Okay, bring up the hologram again." and Jack did so.

"Let me run this simulation." What it showed was more extreme that Jack had anticipated, the volcano would not only erupt, but would produce massive earthquakes around the world, the south pole being melted would cause a massive wave, and the ash cloud would cover the Earth, by the time it would clear, an ice age would have already begun.

"And let me guess, it was you who put the force field around new Emperor Land just so they would die of your cause, right?"

"Yes, and to think that this was all from your father."

"Yes, but think about it, what have they told you about him?"

"Well, I know he did something heroic-"

"Yes, he did that, three times, he stopped us from starvation, he got us out of the old Emperor Land when a massive iceberg blocked the entrance, and he saved everyone from a massive war, to think that you're here because of his last act of heroism that killed him, and now his acts would be in vein just because of someone who's family holds a grudge on him, now that is just overkill, by the way, did they ever mention his lack of singing?"

"Yes-"

"Did they mention this lack of adult feathers?"

"Yes, but-"

"Okay, did they mention that he was dropped when he was just an egg?"

"Ye- wait, no, no they didn't."

"Well, he was, and because of that he had a lack of singing, had blue eyes, had the lack of adult feathers, and he was unliked by everyone, Ma being the exception, he was exiled just after graduation day, and he still saved the colony, now what monster would put all of this in vein, you, my frenemy, you're going to be called the destroyer of a world, the killer of a trillion souls, think about that."

"Good work Erik." Gloria, Bo, Mumble, Andrew, Atticus, Alex, and even the krill, Bill and Will, said at the same time.

"Well, I've been taught how to say these things from someone."

"60 seconds before energy capacity reached, energy at 90% capacity."

"So, Jack, what's it going to be?"

"Well, Um... Oh why not." He flipped the lever back up.

"Machine deactivated, energy capacity stopping at 96%."

"That was close, thanks for the change of heart Jack."

"Your welcome, I almost forgot, I should really get you out of those cages." He pressed a button that was supposed to lift the cages back up, but the result was-

"Error, cage mechanics jammed."

"Oh no, that's not good." Jack said

"You think?" Both Mumble and Andrew said

"Well, what now?"

"I know, those bolts are weak enough, if someone on the outside of the cages can hit a high note, they could potentially break." Erik stated

"Well, I'm not a good singer, especially when hitting high notes." Jack said

"So... Glenda, how about you?" Erik asked

"Maybe, I think I've found it."

"Go on, let's hear it."

"Okay." She then held a deep breath, and sung.

"_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_That skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_(Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall)_

_(Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_

With that high note, the cages broke free.

_Oh"_

"That was awesome Glenda." Mumble said

"Ain't that the truth." Atticus said

"Too right." Gloria and Bo said

"I'm so proud of you." Erik said, they were all amazed to hear Glenda sing he heartsong

"So, what now?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but let's bring back Mumble." Jack said, everyone was startled at those words.

"What did you just say?" Everyone asked

"I said, lets use this machine's energy to bring back Mumble, wait, there's just one problem."

"Which is?" Erik asked

* * *

><p><strong>There, okay I know, cliffhanger and all that, but I really want to stop at this point, I'll upload the next chapter on Friday (I'm going abroad for a week), so I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll read you soon.<strong>

***A yottawatt is 10^24 watts, or 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 watts, surprising, right?**

**Next chapter – Can the now united team bring back Mumble, and how would he react if they did?**


	8. Regeneration

**Well hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Happy Feet 4, this one will have the most songs and possibly the most text out of all of the other chapters so far, lets get reading, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Regeneration<strong>

"What is it?" Asked Erik

"In order to revive Mumble, we will need a part of him that survived, a feather would be enough."

"Well, you maybe looking for, this?" Erik said, as he lifted his flipper revealing a glassy sphere, inside of which had a feather.

"My dad gave it to me just before he died, I placed it in here for preservation."

"We have one problem still." Jack stated

"Which is?" Asked Erik, who had a suspicious smirk on his face

"You may have that, but Mumble here doesn'-"

"You have underestimated me Jack." Said Mumble as he lifted his flipper revealing the same sphere, Andrew recognised it to be the same one as the sphere that Mumble placed in the bag.

"So that's what it was." Andrew said with realisation.

"That's why I called it a prized possession."

"Can I use it?" Jack asked

"Go ahead." Mumble gave it to Jack, who took the feather out carefully, and placed it on a clear circle on the desk, almost instantly it began to rise slowly into the air, as the computer of the machine analysed it, almost everyone watched in awe as it knew what they wanted.

"Scan complete, estimated time of 1 hour until completion." The announcer said.

"It takes an hour of the machine to build a penguin, but only ten minutes to destroy the world, how's that possible?"

"Well, it has to build it atom by atom, and then it has to input the memories in, which uses a lot of energy, but it won't take all of it away."

"I hope so, is there any way to speed this up?"

"Songs would make a difference."

"Okay, who first? How about you, Atticus?" Erik said, pointing at Atticus, who became startled at his name being said.

"Me? Alright."

(Atticus) _"If you love it like I love it_

_And you feel what I feel inside_

_If you want it like I want it_

_Then baby let's get it tonight_

_If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

Bo then sang with Atticus

(Bo) _Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

(Atticus) _This is love for the beats_

_Steal it in the streets_

_Love for the melody, notes on a sheet_

_The dope crusader, funky terminator_

_I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later_

_And the way the beat is knocking_

_Got me feeling, alright, cause the DJ got me walking on the ceiling (all night)_

_I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold_

_I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

_If you love it like I love it_

_And you feel what I feel inside_

_If you want it like I want it_

_Then baby let's get it tonight_

_If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_(Bo) Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

(Atticus) _This is love for the bass, and love for the trouble_

_Love for the orchestra, violincello,_

_Love for computer beat, hotter than metal_

_House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto_

_We sip till we smashed up, feeling alright_

_And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night_

_I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole_

_I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

_Yeah, baby, yeah, alright_

_Can you feel it?_

_Good god, yeah, alright_

(Bo) _Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?"_

Everyone cheered at that moment.

"Reconstruction 20% complete, estimated time of 30 minutes until completion." The announcer said, the song really did cut back some of the time.

"Looks like there needs to be more songs, how about you Bo?" Erik glanced at his wife. Bo slightly blushed.

"Well, okay."

(Bo) _"A shot in the dark_

_A past lost in space_

_Where do I start?_

_The past and the chase_

_You hunted me down_

_Like a wolf, a predator_

_I felt like a deer in love lights_

_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

_Did she lie in wait?_

_Was I bait to pull you in?_

_The thrill of the kill_

_You feel is a sin_

_I lay with the wolves_

_Alone, it seems,_

_I thought I was part of you_

_You loved me and I froze in time _(Erik blushed hard on that part)

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces"_

Again, everyone cheered, the reconstruction was now 40% complete, with only 20 Minutes left, it was now Erik's turn.

(Erik) _"Feel like the world don't love you _

_They only want to push you away _

_Some days people don't see you _

_You feel like you're in the way _

_Today you feel, as if everyone hates _

_Pointing their fingers, looking at your mistakes _

_You do good, they want great _

_No matter what you give they still want to take _

_Give your love and they throw it back _

_You give your heart they go on attack _

_When there's nothing left for you, _

_Only thing that you can do, say_

_Today, today, live like you wanna, _

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire, _

_Fight like a Warrior, _

_Today, today, live like you wanna, _

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire, _

_Live like a Warrior _

_Some things you should let go, they're only gonna pull you down,_

_Just like weight on your shoulder they are only gonna make you drown _

_We all swing high, we all swing low, _

_We all got secrets people don't know _

_We all got dreams we can't let go, _

_We want to brave, Don't be afraid _

_Ohh_

_Today, today, live like you wanna, _

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire, _

_Fight like a Warrior, _

_Today, today, live like you wanna, _

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire, _

_Live like a Warrior _

_Your heart is too heavy from things you carry a long time, _

_You been up you been down, tired and you don't know why, _

_But you're never gonna go back, you only live one life _

_Let go, let go, let goooooo, Let go, let go, let goooooo, _

_Today, today, live like you wanna, _

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire, _

_Fight like a Warrior, _

_Today, today, live like you wanna, _

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire, _

_Live like a Warrior _

_Today, today, live like you wanna, _

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire, _

_Fight like a Warrior, _

_Today, today, live like you wanna, _

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire, _

_Live like a Warrior"_

Once again, everyone cheered, Mumble was now 60% complete, with about 10 minutes left. Mumble was about to sing next when-

"Can I sing this time?" Alex said.

"Of course son." Erik said, feeling ecstatic about his son being this brave, well, it did run through the family.

(Alex) _"As a child, you would wait, and watch from far away,_

_But you always knew that you'd be the one_

_To work while they all play._

_In youth, you'd lay... awake at night and scheme_

_Of all the things that you would change,_

_But it was just a dream._ Come on guys, join in...

(Alex, Atticus, Erik) _Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the Warriors that built this town._

_Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the Warriors that built this town from dust._

(Alex) _The time will come, when you will have to rise_

_Above the best and prove yourself_

_Your spirit never dies._

_Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above_

_But don't weep for me, cause this will be_

_The labour of my love._

(Alex, Atticus, Erik) _Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the Warriors that built this town._

_Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the warriors that built this town from dust._

_Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the Warriors that built this town._

_Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the warriors that built this town from dust."_

Again, everyone cheered, now it was Mumble's turn.

(Mumble) _"I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

(All except Andrew and Jack) _But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this? _

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_Oh oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

(Mumble) _And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_

_In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_

_Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_

_Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

(All except from Andrew and Jack) _But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_

Once more, everyone cheered, Mumble was nearly complete, with only a minute left, Gloria was the last to sing.

"Alright, here we go."

(Gloria) _"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(All except Andrew and Jack) _(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

(Gloria) _Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

(All except Andrew and Jack) _(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

(Gloria) _Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

As she hit that high note, Mumble became complete, and on hearing the song, he joined in, startling everyone

(Mumble) _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

(Gloria) _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

(Gloria, Bo, Glenda_) Got to open my eyes to everything_

(Mumble) _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

(Mumble and Gloria)_ Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life"_

Everyone, even all at new Emperor Land, cheered when they heard Mumble sing again, Mumble soon realised that he was not where he should be.

"Hey, guys, where are we?"

"Take a look out the window to find out." Jack said, Mumble did so and saw all of space to see the tiny Earth, with the continent of Antarctica looking upon him.

"We're on the MOON!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we are, Mumble's back, but not in Erik's time, and Mumble has yet to reveal his darkest secret, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and as always, read you soon.<strong>

**P.S: I've made an account at 'soundtracktoyour' that has the soundtracks for HF3 and HF4.**

**Next Chapter – Mumble's greatest secret: Mumble tells everyone about his secret, and the machine does something everyone thought it couldn't.**


	9. Mumble's Biggest Secret

**Here we are, the big reveal, it tells of not only why Jack built a machine to destroy the world, but it also tells why Mumble's son is named Erik, I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S: One more thing, this story has been Followed!, and Favourited! A big shout out to AviationRocks10, it means so much to me that this is happened, so I thank you on that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Mumble's biggest secret<strong>

"We're on the MOON!?" Mumble said in awe, he turned to see the others, all of which nodded, he soon saw one of the penguins had the same features as him.

"Who are you lot?" Mumble asked, confused by the situation.

"I'm Jack"

"I'm Andrew"

"I'm Glenda"

"And I'm, Mumble." Mumble was now confused, not only did the penguin have the same features, but also had the same name.

"And why are you called by my name?"

"Because it was just to remind everyone of you, by the way, it's nice to see my quadruple great grandfather."

"You're my quadruple great grand son?"

"Yes, we're in the year 2106."

"Is Erik here?"

"Well, not here but he is here." Mumble said, pointing to the computer with Erik on.

"Son, oh how I've missed you, wait, why am I back alive?" Mumble asked, only just realising the situation he was in.

"We brought you back using the feather you gave to me"

"Oh-"

"I hate to interrupt the whole 'reunion', but Mumble isn't back in his time." Jack said, interrupting their conversation.

"Which one?"

"This is going to be difficult, okay, you..." Jack points to the original Mumble "...Will be called Adult Mumble, and you..." Jack then points to the younger Mumble "... Will just be called Mumble, okay?"

"Okay" Both Mumble and Adult Mumble said, agreeing to Jack.

"Now that we've sorted that out, we need to get Adult Mumble back to Erik's time"

"And how on earth do you plan on sending me back?" Adult Mumble asked, receiving a smug smile from Jack, who just raised his right arm and clicked his fingers, no sooner did he do this, a hole started to appear on one of the walls.

"It will take a while, so while we're waiting, you can tell us."

"Tell you what?"

"You know, your big secret."

"Yeah, tell us dad." Erik said with a smile

"Oh fine, I guess all secrets have to be broken at some point, it all started, hmm, while I was swimming, hoping to catch up with the alien ships...

_Flashback..._

I was swimming in the unknown waters, but for you humans I was probably in the Atlantic, apparently not too far from land, for I found a massive structure, having four pillars at the bottom and having a pointed top, the structure also had large contraptions coming out, curious, I swam towards it. As I got closer, I could hear all kinds of sounds, but I also heard, and saw, people talking, one of them who was just walking by herself, noticed me, and just stared at me, until she finally said:

"Well what have we here, hmm, Emperor Penguin, slightly shorter than average, what are you doing out here then?" She asked, having a very soft voice.

"Well, I came to talk to the aliens, like you." I tried to say, hoping that she could understand me, she then shook her head and said:

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak penguin, um, maybe someone else on this Oil Rig can help..." She soon walked away, but soon came back when noises started to fill the air, she no longer had a smile, but now had a look of desperation.

"You need to go now, this place is set to blow up, don't ask why, someone got distracted or something, but you need to go- oh wait, can you do me a favour?" She asked, I knew that people couldn't understand certain parts of the penguin language, so I just gave her a nod, she soon came closer to me an whispered:

"If you do have a son, one day, can you call him, Erik?" With confusion, I just cocked my head to the size.

"It was what I was going to call my son, but my husband decided to call him Jack, so I have to make do, can you do that, for me?" She asked, I couldn't help but nod with agreement. She understood, and ran off, I soon swam away from the Oil Rig or whatever they were called. But no sooner as I was just about a few hundred meters by your method of measurement, the Oil Rig exploded from the bottom to the top, leaving behind a heap of rubble that easily sank into the ocean, while any part that was still standing was engulfed in flames, I soon noticed an object flying away from me before I went out even further from my home.

_Flashforward..._

"And that's basically it, I guess."

"That object that you saw flying was a helicopter, it carried my father, who promised himself that he would be the one to kill you, but upon notice of your death, he then promised to kill all that he loved, he built this machine that we're in, and I guess he never got the chance to see it fire." Jack stated, making Adult Mumble even more guilty.

"So that's why I'm called Erik, well I never knew."

"Guys, I'm really sorry for what happened back all those years, if it wasn't for me-"

"Then we as a colony would have starved, then trapped in by an iceberg, and the Humans would of taken longer to make peace, I think that makes up for what you did back then, It wasn't your fault in the first place." Gloria stated, everyone had forgotten that she was still there.

"Alright Adult Mumble, you can go through now." Jack stated, the hole to Erik's time was now complete

"Really?"

"Yes, go on."

"Well, I'll see you guys, um, when I get on the other side." And with that, Adult Mumble went through the hole and out the other end, right next to Erik

"Son, It's so good to see you, I can see you have already found a purpose."

"Yes I have, father, it's nice to see you too." Soon, everyone welcomed Adult Mumble, but in the end it was interrupted by something on Mumble's side.

"selected Automatic firing, estimated time of 30 seconds before task complete." The announcer said, everyone was startled at that, for the machine had _Automatically_ started to aim.

"Jack, stop this machine."

"There's nothing I can do." Jack said, the announcer soon followed

"3...2...1...FIRE!" The voice was then followed by the machine, firing at Earth, and with no one to stop it, however, Erik wasn't worried, in fact, he was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was intense, and on another big cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.<strong>

**Next Chapter - One Floor to a Good Idea**


	10. One Floor to a Good Idea

**Okay, here we are with the fi-next chapter of Happy Feet 4, wow this has more views than Happy Feet 3, speaking of which you may have noticed I've sort of changed it, I felt like the first two parts of the story was too close to the movies so I took them out of the story, leaving only 8 chapters and 300 views, yeah, well now it has 340 views and this story has 349 views, so anyway I hope you enjoy this la-chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: One Floor to a Good Idea<strong>

**Where were we? I forgot- Just kidding.**

"3...2...1...FIRE!" The voice was then followed by the machine, firing at Earth, and with no one to stop it, however, Erik wasn't worried, in fact, he was happy. Jack soon noticed and he was so confused.

"Erik, how on earth could you possibly be smiling at this moment?" Jack asked.

"Well, I won't be if you four don't get out of the machine and onto Andrews new spaceship." Erik said, more serious than ever.

"Oh okay, Andrew, Mumble, Glenda?" Jack called out.

"Yes?" All three said at the same time.

"Can we please get out of here and onto the spaceship?"

"But we need to sort it out-"

"Warning, machine damaged, self destruct in 2 minutes." The announcer said, being more drained at the end

"2? I made it 10."

"You put a self destruct on this?" Mumble asked

"Well, it was one floor to this good idea so cut me some slack."

"Okay, lets get out." Andrew commanded, they soon did, honestly if going out of a giant machine that's about to blow up and into a tiny spaceship and get out of the way before it does isn't adventurous I don't know what is, any way they went into the spaceship and started it easily, but as they were taking off they soon saw what was happening:

The Earth was reflecting the laser back to the machine.

"Well, Erik, is that why you were smiling?"

"Why, yes, since the firing was delayed by half an hour, you missed by one meter, so the snow reflected the light back to the machine, and since the machine couldn't reflect back, it took the damage onto itself."

"Thanks for the lecture, hopefully nothing like this will happen again-"

"Wait, the moon is still above the south pole, how are you going to fix that?"

"Well, the army have been called to clean up the mess and return the moon to its original orbit, they also wanted to take Jack to their kind of jail but I said that he brought back Adult Mumble, so they've decided not to."

"Well, this has been a blast-" Mumble was soon interrupted by the machine blowing up, creating the biggest explosion that they've seen. "What now?"

"Well, we could live the rest of our lives peacefully now that Adult Mumble's back" Gloria said, instantly being nuzzled by Adult Mumble, she returned the favour.

"Well, we could always see each other through this computer, right?" Mumble asked

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan, now that we know in a hundred years time a new penguin will rise to the name of Mumble Happy Feet, right guys?" Adult Mumble said calmly, after a couple of seconds of silence everyone started to laugh, Mumble, Earl, Caris, Glenda, Andrew, and Jack now all live/work at the same place, every now and then having a chat with Adult Mumble, Gloria, Bo, Erik, Atticus, Alex, and Sophia,

"knowing what will happen can sometimes ruin the surprise, but other times it can be a gift."-Adult Mumble

"I think the fans out there reading this already know that Adult Mumble."

"Well, what can I say, they did have an adventure."

* * *

><p>"Good <strong>point,<strong>**well ****I hope**** you've enjoyed this chapter of Happy Feet 4, ****sorry it was a bit short,**** and I'll read you, in an hour, nope, not next week, in an hour, with some bad news if you call it. Bye."**

**N****ext Chapter - ...**


	11. Credits

**As I was saying, there is some bad news, unfortunately I haven't got anything for this story, I'm sorry but the writers block is too much, so I'm going to have to pull up the credits, this chapter is about the credits, having all the actors and all the songs. I don't own any of these songs (apart from the parodies), they belong to their original owners, I decided to add the actors and songs from Happy Feet/2 to make it longer, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cast:<strong>

**(Happy Feet)**

**Adélie Amigos**

Nestor: Carlos Alazraqui

Raul: Lombardo Boyar

Rinaldo: Jeff Garcia

Lombardo: Johnny Sanchez III

Ramon: Robin Williams

**Emperors**

Adult Mumble: Elijah Wood

Gloria: Brittany Murphy

Memphis: Hugh Jackman

Norma Jean: Nicole Kidman

Noah the Elder: Hugo Weaving

Sophia: Laura Shigihara

Baby Mumble: E.G. Daily

Miss Viola: Magda Szubanski

Mrs. Astrakhan: Miriam Margolyes

Seymour: Fat Joe

Baby Gloria: Alyssa Shafer

Baby Seymour: Cesar Flores

**Rockhopper**

Lovelace: Robin Williams

**Skuas**

Boss Skua: Antony LaPagila

Dino: Danny Mann

Vinnie: Mark Klastorin

Frankie: Michael Cornacchia

**Elephant Seals**

Trev: Steve Irwin

Nev: Nicholas McKay

Kev: Tiriel Mora

Bary: Richard Carter

**(Happy Feet 2)**

**The Adélies**

Nestor: Carlos Alazraqui

Raul: Lombardo Boyar

Rinaldo: Jeff Garcia

Lombardo: Johnny Sanchez III

Carman: Sofia Vergara

Ramon: Robin Williams

**The Emperors**

Adult Mumble: Elijah Wood

Gloria: Alecia Moore (P!nk)

Erik: Ava Acres

Atticus: Benjamin 'Lil P Nut' Flores, Jr.

Bo: Meibh Campbell

Seymour: Common

Miss Viola: Magda Szubanski

Noah the Elder: Hugo Weaving

**The Rockhopper**

Lovelace: Robin Williams

**The Krill**

Will the Krill: Brad Pitt

Bill the Krill: Matt Damon

The Mighty Sven: Hank Azaria

**The Elephant Seals**

Bryan the Beachmaster: Richard Carter

Wayne the challenger: Lee Perry

Weaner Pups: Jai Sloper – Oscar Beard

**The Skuas**

The Alpha Skua: Anthony LaPaglia

Brokebeak & Francesco: Danny Mann – Lee Perry

**Multiple Voices**

E.G. Daily

**(Happy Feet 3)**

**The Emperors**

Adult Mumble: Elijah Wood

Adult Mumble (Singing): Danny O'Donoghue

Gloria: Alecia Moore (P!nk)

Erik: Ava Acres

Atticus: Benjamin 'Lil P Nut' Flores, Jr.

Bo: Meibh Campbell

The Great 'Guin: Jeff Garlin

**The Krill**

Will the Krill: Brad Pitt

Bill the Krill: Matt Damon

**The Elephant Seals**

Bryan the Beachmaster: Richard Carter

Weaner Pups: Jai Sloper – Oscar Beard

**The Humans**

Alex: Field Cate

Billy: Jason Earles

Jake: Josh Flitter

Daniel: Skyler Gisondo

**(Happy Feet 4)**

**The Emperors**

Mumble Happy Feet: Justin Long

Adult Mumble Happy Feet (Singing): Danny O'Donoghue

Adult Mumble Happy Feet: Elijah Wood

Erik Happy Feet: Matthew Paul Miller (Matisyahu)

Glenda: Adele

Gloria: Amy Lee (Evanescence)

Sophia Andrea: Laura Shigihara

Earl Happy Feet: John Ratzenberger

Caris Andrea: Kathy Najimy

Bo: Sia

Atticus: Skyler Stone

Alex: Jason Earles

**The Krill**

Will the Krill: Brad Pitt

Bill the Krill: Matt Damon

**The Humans**

Andrew: Karl Urban

Jack: Kevin Weisman

Boss:

**The Announcer**

Announcer: Ellen McLain.

**Songs**

**(Happy Feet)**

'The Song of the Heart'

'Hit me up'

'Tell Me something good'

'Somebody to love'

'I wish'

'Jump n' move'

'Do it again'

'The Joker/ Everything I own'

'My Way (A mi manera)'

'Kiss/ Heartbreak Hotel'

'Boogie Wonderland'

'Golden Slumbers/ The End'

'The story of Mumble Happyfeet'

**(Happy Feet 2)**

'Rhythm Nation'

'(Dance and Shout) Shake Your Body down to the Ground'

'Mama Said Knock You Out'

'Seymour's Rap'

'Sexyback'

'Shake It Fast'

'Ain't Nobody'

'Do Your Thing'

'I Want to Know What Love Is'

'The Mighty Sven'

'Walk It Out'

'My Mike Sounds Nice'

'We Are the Champions'

'Papa Oom Mow Mow'

'Bridge of Light'

'Never Gonna Give You Up'

'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go'

'Erik's Opera'

'Dragostea Din Tei'

'Under Pressure'

'Rawhide'

'Tightrope (Ice Cold Mix)'

'Happy Feet Two Opening Medley'

**(Happy Feet 3)**

'Sweet Dreams (Are made of this) Parody' By Eurythmics

'Under Pressure' By Queen

'This = Love' By The Script

'Long Gone and Moved On' By The Script

'Hall of fame' By The Script Feat. Will.

**(Happy Feet 4)**

'Erik's Opera' By Erik Happy Feet

'Say something (I'm giving up on you)' By A Great Big World

'Everything's alright' By Laura Shigihara

'Skyfall' By Adele

'This is love' By Will.

'She wolf' By David Guetta

'Live like a warrior' By Matisyahu

'Warriors' By Imagine Dragons

'Pompeii' By Bastille

'Bring me to Life' By Evanescence

'A Sky Full of Stars' By Coldplay

**"The story, All names, Characters and**

**incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious.**

**No identification with actual persons, places, buildings**

**and products is intended or should be inferred."- Warner Bros. 2006/2011/2016**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you are, the credits, all in all I'd say that this story was not that bad, I hope you've enjoyed the H.F3 and H.F4 stories.<strong>

**And... Goodbye.**


	12. Epilogue - The Future is Nearing

**HA HA HA, for those of you who actually thought I actually ended this story, you're so wrong, I promise I won't do that again unless you want me to, anyway a word of warning this does get a bit inception-ey so yeah, other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Epilogue – The Future is Nearing<strong>

Another day at the new Emperor Land, everything was quiet apart from small amounts of noise, and then there was Erik, who was just-

"Hello Erik, how's your day been?" Mumble asked with a soft tone.

"Mumble, I was just reading, hang on, let me have you on half the screen." Erik said, easily showing how annoyed he was

"What are you reading then?" By this time, Erik had calmed down.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Go on, we're family Erik and you know family don't keep secrets from each other- and before you say it, Adult Mumble did tell us, eventually."

"Well, it's just a story I found on this website."

"What website?"

"Well, I was looking to see if there was anything about you, when I found this strange website with stories about us, it's called FanFiction."

"Uh huh, and the one you're reading?"

"Well, it's only the second story this person has made, it's called 'Happy Feet 4', and the weird thing is that it tells everything that has happened from the moment us two met, up to now, I'm on this last chapter where it tells about us two talking." Erik explained, Mumble was just confused.

"Well, that is weird, I don't suppose-"

"That I'll skip a part of this story, no I won't, and I did just use the story for that part if you were wondering."

"I hate it when you find exploits within something." Mumble complained, all of a sudden a noise could be heard from the distance, and it was getting louder, eventually it was loud enough for Erik to know what it was.

"How about that, I wonder why they would send a plane here."

"I don't know, what does the story say."

"I think it's best to not spoil it."

"Smart choice son." Adult Mumble said as he came out, he apparently had been hearing the conversation.

"Hey, dad." Erik said calmly, the plane was now overhead, it was designed to hover and land like a helicopter so the people inside didn't have to worry about finding a landing strip, when it had landed on top of one of the high cliffs, the front door had opened, revealing four people inside, oh right, I forgot to mention it was very small, about twenty meters. Anyway, the four people soon found a way to get down to where Erik and Adult Mumble were, of course they didn't see Adult Mumble at first.

"Ah welcome um..." Erik silently asked

"The names Sarah, over on the left is Michael, on the right is Jonathan, and behind me is Chris, it's nice to meet you Erik."

"Nice to meet you too, say, why are you here anyway?"

"Well, we know how tragic it was for your father to um, well you know, and we've decided to build a Museum around the old Emperor Land, how does it sound?"

"Well, I love the idea, but-"

"It might need a roof, to stop the old Emperor Land from being buried in snow." Adult Mumble said with a medium tone, and the reaction on their faces when they saw him.

"Mumble, how on earth are you still alive, we saw you die." Sarah said questionably

"Well, I met a friend from the future who went to the moon to save his love and the planet from destruction by an all powerful laser machine built on the moon, the villain turned heart and brought back Mumble before sending him back in time to this era."

"And your proof for this is...?"

"Well, one, dad's here in front of you, and two, well-"

"Hello there, I do suppose that next time Erik says something that sounds impossible, please don't be sceptic about it." Mumble said with a soft tone once more.

"Well, fair enough, a roof it is then, anything else."

"Yes, one more thing actually, can you have an account of Adult Mumble here, and eventually an account of Mumble there."

"Sure, we won't tell of this, okay?"

"Fine." And with that, the people left onto the plane, and went to the old Emperor Land to begin construction.

"Erik, I feel like you'll have a new hobby when that museum is finished." Mumble suggested.

"Yes, it seems that way, dad, would you like to sing for me again."

"Well, I don't know what to sing."

"How about this one." Erik said whilst holding the computer that showed the last part of the story, Adult Mumble read it and nodded.

"_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path_

By this time, Gloria came near and enjoyed it more then the rest

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do, ooh_

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you_

Adult Mumble sang louder, everyone had heard it and were starting to dance to the beat

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I wanna die in your arms_

_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do, ooh_

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I see you_

_I think I see you_

_'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_

_Such a heavenly view_

_You're such a heavenly view_

By the time Mumble had finished, they all knew that for now, everything was in balance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed, this is definitely the last chapter, and as always, read you later.<strong>


End file.
